Commitment
by xoxoeosvugirl
Summary: A/U. Chuck/Blair one shot. Chuck wants to marry Blair, but she's not ready to commit. T for slight language.


**A/N: This is a One-Shot Chuck/Blair fic. Chuck asks Blair to marry him, but Blair isn't ready for commitment. Told from both POV's. Please R&R! I'm not that good or experienced at writing FF but whatever.**

**

* * *

**

**Blair's POV**

I knew something was up when he said we had to talk. Chuck never wanted to talk; he mostly wanted to have sex. Which was fine by me. Hey, sex was a hell of a lot more fun then talking. We had done enough talking last year. Now was the time to have fun before we graduated and actually had to start working.

"Blair, I've been thinking," Chuck started. Oh shit. Here was where he was gonna break up with me. What did I do wrong? We had followed the usual routine: making out, him walking me to class, going to parties. What had been different?

"Good things, I hope," I interjected, hoping to stave off the inevitable.

"Oh, very good things," he continued. He smiled. Okay, this was getting freaky. He wasn't that convaluted he was going to SMILE before breaking up with me...or was he? Nothing about Chuck would surprise me at this point.

He got down on one knee. "Blair Waldorf, will you marry me?" he asked.

I stood there in shock. "I-I can't," I whimpered before running down the street.

"Blair!"

**Chuck's POV**

Why did she have to turn and run away from me like that? She was the one chasing after me for all those years for me to say those magic three words...three words that spoke it all. "I love you." Dejectedly, I put the diamond ring I had planned to give her back into its velvet box, ignoring the pitiful stares from the people on the streets. Oh yeah, not only had I been dumped by the girl of my dreams, I had been publicly humiliated on the streets of New York City as well. Thanks, Blair.

I still couldn't wrap my mind around what had just happened. So were we broken up? Maybe we could still salvage the relationship. But not now. No, I knew Blair. And she probably just needed a few hours to be alone.

Then, I told myself, she'll be fine.

**Blair's POV**

"Wait, so you just left him there?" Serena van der Woodsen, my best friend, said on the phone. "With no explanation? Blair!"

"I was just in shock!" I protested. "I couldn't really help it...it all just happened."

"Well, you need to talk to Chuck. I thought you were ready for commitment. Isn't that what the next step is? You're already living together."

"Well-" I started to protest, but I had to admit it: Serena was right. "I'm just not ready to be a wife. I'm only nineteen! I mean, yeah, maybe in the 1800s, but I just want to live my life! Travel! Keep my options open. I'm not ready to settle down and have to think about morgages and health insurance.

"B, you need to tell him that," Serena insisted. "I mean, you love him, he loves you, you can't jerk him around like this! Or else he'll leave you all alone again."

"I can't!" I said. "What if he hates me?"

I could hear Serena sigh on the other end. "B, he doesn't hate you. He just needs some time to calm down," Serena insisted. "Tell him you'd rather take things slow."

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll do it.

**Chuck's POV**

Blair asked me to meet her at Le Petit Brasserie for lunch. I hoped she had decided to accept my proposal. I'm a Bass after all; we go for the things we want. And Blair was definitely what-or who-I wanted the most. However, I was still a little mad at her for ditching me like that.

She sat down across from me.

"What do you want?" I asked stiffly.

"I want to talk," Blair said. "About us."

I raised my eyebrow, urging her to continue.

"I'm not ready to get married," she admitted. Of course. She was going to dump me again. "I still love you, I'm just not ready to take the next step. I want to take things slow."

"Don't you get it, Blair?" I asked. "We've taken things slow for three years. It's either the next step or a dead end." I regretted saying that as soon as it was out.

"Well, if that's how you feel, than I'm done!" Blair yelled. She got up from the table and left. Damn, I really screwed up. Now everybody was looking at me **[A/N like the girl at the computer is staring at me writing!!! GO AWAY STUPID BITCH!!!]. **And I was alone again.

**Blair's POV**

I ran out from the restaraunt crying. Why did I have to end things so abruptly? Why was Chuck so pushy? Why was everything so complicated?

"Whoa! Hey there!" someone said. Nate? Nate Archibald?

"Hi, Nate," I sighed.

"Something wrong?"

His voice made me melt. He always knew the right thing to say. We were always best friends, even when we weren't in a relationship.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time," Nate shrugged. I looked up and wiped a tear from my face. "Why don't we grab coffee and talk about it?"

I nodded, smiling weakly. "That sounds good. Let's go." With Nate by my side, I walked down the street and towards a new future.

* * *

**A/N: Please review :D Thanks!**


End file.
